


Homemade

by Totallynotawitch



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Romance, but none of you show this to them, soft strawberry swetie (steven), this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: Steven spends a stressful day at work. When he gets home Andrew helps him unwind.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> mamon is a filipino desert that is like a sponge cake :)

The lights to Steven’s apartment were all turned off. They were in complete darkness save for the dimmed kitchen lights. Steven sat slouched over on an island chair while Andrew stood in between his legs. Most of today had been spent in meetings for Watcher. Then when Steven got home he had to start brainstorming new ideas for season 2 of Homemade. By the end of the day he was exhausted. His pink hair was all mused and his glasses were threatening to fall off his face.

The look made Andrew’s heart flutter. When he noticed Steven starting to droop, Andrew closed Steven’s laptop and helped him wind down from work mode. 

One of his friends who had gone to Red Ribbon recently left Andrew with some mamon. Steven winded his arms around his boyfriend and hung his head slightly. It just barely rested on his boyfriend’s forehead. Andrew ripped off pieces of the mamon and fed it to Steven. 

“Mhm, it’s so soft. It’s like air, and love in a tiny package. What do you think about an episode on mamon for Homemade?” Steven suggested. Andrew frowned at Steven’s work talk. It was a good idea, but he hoped to get work off Steven’s mind. 

Andrew hummed and ripped off another piece to feed Steven. Once swallowed, Steven pecked Andrew’s fingers, licking off the excess mamon. It made his boyfriend shiver. “It- it’s a good idea, yeah. Maybe you’ll learn how to make it at home,” Andrew said. There was still some mamon left so Andrew ate that and wiped his hands clean. Slowly he ran his hand up to cup Steven’s cheek. The Strawberry boy leaned into his boyfriend’s hand as he thought. Instead of the quick pace, his thoughts usually flew at, everything up there was lethargic. Thoughts and therefore words came at a slower pace. 

Steven sighed and nuzzled the hand. Andrew smiled lovingly at him. “I can make the best butter mamon.”

“Oh yeah? Lofty words, darling.” 

“I can do it!” Steven lazily spits out. “I was thinking of mamon, lumpia, salsa, and since the episodes will premiere around Mid-Autumn Festival in China, I was thinking of doing an episode on mooncakes.” 

“Sounds yummy.”

“Yeah, I used to make them a lot when I was a kid, so this ep will be very... daunting for me.” 

“Hmmm. You can do this Stevie.” Andrew put on his best smile to reassure his boyfriend.

“Thanks, Baby. I think I’m going to head to bed. You going to join me?” Baby still brought a light blush to Andrew’s cheeks. He nodded and stepped back slightly to let Steven off the chair. 

Slowly like each neuron had to individually send out a message to their related synapses, Steven stepped down from the chair. He grabbed Andrew’s hand and led them toward the bedroom. Steven stripped out of his day clothes and put on a sweater (that might’ve been Andrew’s) and some random shorts. Andrew took off his shirt and put on some fluffy pajama pants. They got freshened up in the bathroom before burrowing under the covers. Steven settled wrapped around Andrew and sighed in comfort.

For a while, there was silence until a sleepy voice whispered, “I love you, Andrew.”

Andrew smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “I love you, too. Night.”


End file.
